


sleeping beauty

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: fairytales [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fisting, M/M, Objectification, Omega Dick Grayson, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: Dick wakes up one afternoon, having passed out after patrol early that morning. And discovers that someone's been to visit him while he was sleeping. Well, two someones.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: fairytales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083008
Comments: 12
Kudos: 263





	sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzzureMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureMoon/gifts).



> who commented on [bring me a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236080) asking for a similar fic with JayDickTim. I got inspired! I hope you like how it turned out!
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!

Dick rolls over in his bed, still half asleep, tangled up in a blanket. He blinks his eyes open, registering the yellow, late-afternoon sun streaming in around his curtains. Well, that’s what happens when you stay out all night beating up criminals. It had been a particularly rough night, anyway, he’d gone over to Gotham to help out the others and hadn’t made it back to his Blüdhaven apartment until six in the morning. Dick’s beaten and bruised in several places, and sore all over, and he yawns, stretching his arms over his head.

Wait. He really is sore _all_ over.

There’s a dull ache in his cunt. It’s the kind he gets after being fucked several in a night, the delicious soreness that means he was well-used the night before. Also, his throat feels kind of sore. And they definitely didn’t feel that way when Dick passed out naked in his own bed in the early hours of the morning.

So _something_ must have happened while he was sleeping. _Several_ somethings, judging by how sore he is. The thought makes Dick shudder, sends a little shiver of heat down to his cunt, making him start to get wet, his cock growing hard. Someone fucked him while he was passed out, and he didn’t even know it.

Dick reaches a hand down between his legs, and finds he’s dripping wet. Not just with his own slick, either. His pussy is dripping come, practically gushing it. It’s made his thighs all soaking wet, left a puddle of come on the sheets underneath him. Definitely alpha come, judging by how much there is. Just discovering how much alpha come is stuffed inside his pussy makes Dick even wetter, makes slick start to pour out of his cunt.

Dick gets a big handful of come and brings it up to his mouth. He licks the come off of his hand, and fuck, it tastes so good, tastes like strong, musky alpha. Dick pushes two fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, licking all the come off his fingers. He starts to move his fingers back and forth, petting his own tongue, fucking his own mouth with his messy fingers, covered in alpha come.

As soon as Dick gets his come-covered fingers up to his nose, he can smell exactly who came and fucked him last night. He moans around his own fingers at the knowledge, and his cock twitches against his stomach, hard as a rock.

Dick keeps sucking on his own fingers, and with his other hand, reaches over to the nightstand and grabs his phone. He pulls up a group chat and sends off a quick text.

me: _so I just woke up_

Two sets of dots pop up pretty much immediately, to let him know two people are typing. Dick strokes his tongue with his fingers, sucking and licking on them as he watches the dots, waiting for a reply.

little wing: _good morning, sleeping beauty_

baby bird: _how’d you sleep?_

Dick grins around his fingers and taps off a response with one thumb.

me: _slept so good_

me: _woke up messy, tho. someone left me a present while I was sleeping_

The response comes almost immediately.

little wing: _messy, huh?_

little wing: _send us a picture_

Dick moans around his fingers, cock twitching. He pulls his fingers out of his mouth and yanks the covers off. He drops the phone onto the bed next to him, shuffling down so he’s lying flat on his back. Then, slowly, he starts to pull his legs up, holding them straight, until his feet are next to his ears, touching the bed next to his head. Then, Dick moves his legs farther apart, walking his feet out wide, spreading his cunt open. He grabs his phone, opens the camera, and reaches his arm around, angling it so he can get a good picture. He takes a few, then releases the position, relaxing and lying down flat on his back.

Dick swipes to look at the pictures and seeing them makes him whimper. He’s absolutely _filthy_. His cunt is red, swollen and puffy, like it’s been brutally used. There’s thick drops of come all over his folds, dripping over his ass. In that position, his pussy lips are spread open wide, leaving his cunt completely exposed and on display, and you can see his entrance, see the way come is dripping out of him. The pictures also show his cock, lying hard and aching above his folds, precome oozing out of the tip, also with streaks of alpha come all over it.

Dick shudders, cunt clenching down on nothing, as another wave of heat rolls through him. He sends the picture.

little wing: _fuck, pretty bird_

little wing: _what a messy cunt_

baby bird: _you see how hard his cock is, Jay?_

baby bird: _he loves it, waking up covered in our come_

little wing: _oh I know he does, the little slut_

Dick lets out a little whimper, wriggling against the damp sheets, pressing his legs together.

me: _how many times did you use me last night?_

baby bird: _let’s see_

baby bird: _I think I’ve lost track_

baby bird: _stopped counting after three_

baby bird: _do you remember?_

little wing: _you also came down his throat_

baby bird: _oh yeah_

baby bird: _I think you gave him at least five loads_

little wing: _must have_

little wing: _we were there for hours_

Dick lets out a long whine. He’s so wet, reading about how the two alphas used his pussy while he was sleeping, how they fucked him over and over, and he never woke up. He puts his fingers back in his mouth, suckling and lapping at his own fingers.

me: _may I touch myself?_

little wing: _hmmm_

little wing: _what do you think, Timmy? has he earned it?_

baby bird: _well he was a good cocksleeve for us last night_

Dick shivers at the praise. He loves being good for Jason and Tim, loves to make them happy.

baby bird: _but I haven’t heard him ask nicely yet_

me: _please, alphas? please may I touch myself?_

little wing: _slutty little omega_

little wing: _you got fucked over and over and you still want more, is that it?_

little wing: _want to get fucked in your filthy, sloppy cunt?_

me: _yes alpha_

me: _please alpha?_

Dick’s phone starts to buzz. It’s Tim, and Dick swipes it open hurriedly, putting it on speaker and setting it on the pillow next to him.

“Oh hi there, pretty bird.” It’s Jason’s voice, dark and low.

Dick can only answer with a desperate, keening whine.

Tim’s laughter floats over the line, with a teasing edge to it. “Listen to that, Jay. What a needy omega bitch.”

Jason gives a low growl. “Yeah he is. Did you like waking up all covered in our come, Dickiebird? Finding out we used you while you were sleeping like the little fucktoy you are?”

“Yes,” Dick whimpers, another hot wave of slick rushing out of his cunt. “Love that you fucked me while I was sleeping. Love that you used me and left me like this, left me all messy.”

Tim gives a low approving rumble. “So nice to have a cooperative little fucktoy.”

“You’re so pretty when you’re asleep, baby,” Jason says, voice low and rough. “All relaxed, nice and easy for us. We can just move you how we want you, our pretty little cumdump.”

“Our very own sleeping beauty,” Tim says darkly. “Gorgeous little omega cocksleeve. You make such a wonderful toy for us to use. You know you make these pretty little noises in your sleep?”

Dick keens, long and high. “Alphas, _please_.”

“Please what?” Tim says sharply.

Dick whimpers. “Please let your fucktoy come.”

Jason growls again, longer this time, and there’s panting, heavy breaths coming over the line. “Good omega. Okay, pretty bird. Put two fingers in your cunt and start fucking it.”

Dick does as he’s told. His fingers go in easily, cause he’s soaking wet from come and slick. Dick pumps his fingers in and out, crooking his fingers so he can catch the right spot, rubbing it hard, and lets out little whimpers. It makes wet, sloppy noises as he fingers himself. There’s answering rumbles over the line, dark, pleased alpha noises, and a quiet _pap pap pap_ noise that can only be one thing.

Dick makes a frustrated little noise. “It’s not _enough_.”

Jason laughs. “Needy little slut. Your fingers not enough for you?”

“Not nearly enough for our little omega cumslut,” Tim says. “He needs a knot.”

“Is that right, pretty bird?” Jason growls. “Need a fat alpha knot like the little whore you are?”

Dick whines. “Yes, alpha _please_. Need to be _full_.”

“Go on then,” Tim growls. “Fill yourself up. Shove your fist into that sloppy pussy.”

Dick keens and nods. He spreads his legs wide open, knees bent, and braces his feet on the bed, then leans forward, folding in half so he can move between his open legs, giving him better reach. Dick adds his other two fingers first, fucking them into his cunt a few times. He’s more than wet and loose enough to take it easily. Dick brings all of his fingertips together, making a cone shape, and slowly, gently starts to push them in. He moves his hand back and forth, rocking gently, going just a tiny bit deeper each time, making wet little noises, till he gets down to the last knuckles, right before the palm. Dick takes a deep breath and bears down, slowly pushing his hand into his cunt, feeling the way his aching, sore pussy stretches around it, as his hand fills him up and stretches his cunt wide. Slowly, carefully, Dick curls his fingers together, making a fist.

Dick whines, a pure omega sound, full of bliss at having his cunt stuffed full. “It’s in,” Dick gasps out. “I did it, alpha.”

There’s growling, purring noises over the line, along with the wet noises of hands on cocks, growing ever faster.

“Good bitch,” Tim rumbles. “Fuck your fist, there’s a good fucktoy. What a perfect cunt you are.”

Jason lets out a long, low moan. “Send us a picture, baby. Wanna see your fist buried in that messy pussy.”

Dick scrambles for his phone with his free hand. He reaches over and clicks, taking another picture for Jason. He looks at it, and it’s obscene, his cunt stretched open wide around his wrist, drops of come sliding down his arm. Dick shudders and sends the picture.

“Oh, fuck,” Tim says, breathlessly.

“Fucking _hell_ ,” Jason says, panting hard. “Fucking hell, pretty bird, you’re amazing. So fucking perfect for us.”

“So good,” Tim moans. “You’re my favorite toy, Dickie. Couldn’t ask for a better cocksleeve.”

“Damn right,” Jason says. “Best little cumdump we’ve ever had. Our perfect little whore.”

Dick whines, rocking on his own fist, their praise sending a wave of heat rushing through him, making him clench down on his own fist. “May I come?” Dick begs. “Alphas, please, may I come? Please alphas, please let your little omega whore come?”

Jason practically snarls over the line, and underneath it, Dick can hear Tim’s low growl. “Come for us, pretty bird. There’s a good bitch, come all over your fist. Good omega.”

“ _Come_ ,” Tim orders, and Dick lets out a scream, squeezing down on his fist and coming hard, cock completely untouched, coming all over himself and making even more of a mess, whiting out with pleasure.

“Alphas,” Dick sobs, clenching down on his fist and shuddering at how good it feels. “Thank you, alphas, thank you. Thank you for using me, thank you-”

“So good,” Tim gasps out. “Fuck, Dick, _fuck!_ ”

There’s more snarling noises over the phone line, and Dick hears Tim come with a dark growl, followed by Jason’s dark, rumbling noises as he comes.

Dick collapses back onto the pillow and lets his eyes fall closed, breathing heavy. He knows he’ll want to get his fist out of his cunt soon, before his hole relaxes post-orgasm, so he begins slowly working it out, gently pulling his hand free.

“Holy shit,” Jason says. He sounds completely dumbstruck, and Dick just has to laugh, delighted with the awe in Jason's voice. “Fuck, that was _amazing_. How you doing over there, Dickiebird?”

Dick lets out a happy purr. “I’m good. Really good.” He looks down at the come slowly drying on his legs and frowns. “Definitely need a shower, though. And one of you owes me clean sheets.”

Tim laughs. “Yeah, that’s fair. You want us to come over in a bit?”

“Will you bring me food?” Dick asks hopefully.

“Sure, Dickie,” Jason says fondly. “You want pizza? Or that noodle place near you?”

“Noodles,” Dick says decisively. “Noodles and cuddles.”

“You got it,” Tim says warmly. “Noodles, cuddles, and clean sheets. You hop in the shower, we’ll be there soon.”

Dick wriggles happily. “Okay, sounds good.”

“You were amazing, baby,” Jason says. “Did you like that, Dickie?”

“ _Loved_ it,” Dick says, stretching out on the bed. “You know I love it when you two do that. Such a nice surprise to wake up to, after the night I had.”

“Good,” Tim says. “Well, when we get there you can tell us all about your crappy night.”

Dick yawns, rolling out of bed. “Sounds good. Love you. See you soon.”

“Love you too,” Tim says, and “Love you, Dickiebird,” Jason says at the same time.

Dick hangs up the phone, stands up, and heads for the shower.

Actually, fuck that. He’s gonna take a bubble bath. Maybe when his boyfriends get here, they can join him in the tub.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! I'm also on [tumblr](https://dexdefyingstunts.tumblr.com/) if you want to come talk to me there!


End file.
